The Wedding
by HungryForMore74
Summary: A/U. Katniss and Peeta are married and live in Manhattan. They have off the whole weekend to attend a special wedding.
1. Chapter 1 Friday Morning

**Friday Morning**

It's one am by the time I get home. Having drinks with Johanna is always fun but we do go overboard. And the drinks that were bought for us by the guys that were hitting on us didn't help. Oh God I hope I'm not hung tomorrow. It's too big of a weekend. Having the next four days off was difficult to get and I plan on having a good time.

Between the grime from work and the smell of the bar I need to take a shower. I strip down and stand in front of the mirror. I hate my body. Not because I'm too fat or too skinny. Not because of the size of my breast or the size of my butt. I love my figure, it's the scar and the bruises. The one I got the other day is large, black and blue and tender. It will also be visible on Saturday when I put on my dress.

The hot shower is relaxing. The water flowing over my body is acting like a sleeping pill. Unfortunately that is countered by how horny the liquor has made me. It's not fair. My body and brain are in conflict. And I don't like it. I wrap myself in a tremendous cotton bath sheet. It's a towel that wraps around me at least twice, more if I suck it in.

I go into the kitchen to make some herbal tea. I guess I've chosen the relaxation route. I finish drying myself off and put on this tremendous New York Jets jersey. I don't know why I wear it, they're having a crappy year. But it's comfortable and it is long enough to just cover my butt.

The tea and the shower was supposed to relax me but I'm wide awake. I turn the television on and scan the cable news channels.

"Wake up. Katniss wake up."

"What time is it?"

"Three AM"

"Why are you so late?"

"I was out celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"I was made partner."

"Oh my God. Peeta that's wonderful. Come here."

"Why didn't you call and tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you in person."

I wrap my arms around him and start kissing him. I'm feeling aggressive right now and my kiss is extremely passionate. I think horny has won out. I reach down and grab him. He's wearing just his pajama pants. He's hard already. I can feel my heart rate racing already and I'm all moist inside. In one motion I roll him over on his back and I straddle him. He looks surprised at my aggression. "I guess my getting a promotion is turning you on." I don't answer him back. I just get him inside me as quick as possible. This is the advantage of a oversized New York Jets jersey, no panties necessary.

Having him inside me is something I haven't had too often lately because of our work schedules and I plan on taking advantage of it. I stare directly at his face. Into those beautiful blue eyes and realize how much I love him. I move my body back and forth and he moves it up and down. We're in perfect rhythm. He's getting harder and larger as I move faster and faster. I push down because I want him even deeper in me.

He closes his eyes and starts to moan. He grabs my hips and helps me move back and forth on him. His squeezing me hurts just enough. I dig my nails into his shoulders. He doesn't even flinch. My insides feel like they are about to explode. I move faster and harder when I erupt inside. I don't let up. He needs to be satisfied also. He's getting harder still when he he screams he loves me. I can feel him inside me. I'm now even warmer and moister.

I'm staring at him waiting for him to open his eyes. He finally opens them and looks directly at me. He reaches up and strokes my face.

"Sorry about your shoulders. I think I drew blood." I reach down and kiss them gently. He goes to move but I don't let him. I want him to stay inside as long as possible.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"No where I guess."

"That's right mister." I say playfully. "So you made partner."

* * *

I reach for the clock and see it's eleven. Oh crap I never sleep this late. I look over at Peeta and I roll over and bite him on the back of his shoulder.

"Hey. What was that for?"

"In retaliation for what you did to me last night."

"I think you got it wrong. You were a freakin' animal last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And besides it was this morning."

I get out of bed and stretch. I get a whistle from the young Mr. Mellark. That's another reason I where the oversized New York Jets Jersey that just covers my butt. To tease.

"I don't know why you still wear that jersey. The Jets suck and it was years ago you two dated."

"You jealous?"

"No. He wasn't that good a player and he only played for two years when he blew out his knee."

"Well I like it."

I go to the door of our apartment and open the door. I see the New York Times and not myDaily News or Post.

"Shit. My papers were stolen again." I look in the hall and I see the Times as far as the eye can see. I pick up the Times and bring it inside.

"Your liberal rag is here." He screams out thanks as he makes his way to the bathroom to shower.

I can't believe I can't figure out whose stealing my papers. For Christ's sake I am New York City Police Detective. I should be able to catch a two bit newspaper thief. Let's see, it's someone who lives on this floor, I'm sure. They all get the Times so it must be someone who doesn't want me to see the correct news. They only want me to see the news through the liberal bias of the Times. Who could it be? The Hirshfeld's, no. The Wilson's are a possibility. They have an Obama bumper sticker on their Prius.

Peeta is finished his shower and comes out just wrapped in a towel and puts on the coffee. He's a coffee drinker. Me, tea.

"Your paper is on the table."

"Thanks."

"Would you be a dear and go out to the deli and get us breakfast. Pleeeeease."

"For you anything."

"Thank you. And pick me up the News and the Post."

"What time are we leaving later?"

"Check in is after four and the dinner is at seven. Three-thirty I guess. It's only a short ride to the Hyatt."

I can't believe we're staying in a hotel in the city when we live in an apartment in the city."

"Oh come on. Everyone will be there and this way we don't have worry about what time we have to leave. Besides, hotel sex is hot."

"Okay, okay you convinced me. What do you want at the deli?"

"Bacon, egg and cheese on a roll. Salt, pepper, katsup. And don't try to sneak in any of that tofu imitation crap in there."

"Okay, little miss carnivore. Okay"

Oh man I need to pack. I get my small duffel out. Let's see, they have a pool. Two piece or one. I'll take both and see. Panties, bra, sexy bra, extra sexy bra. I pack the rest of the cloths I'll need for a three day, two night stay in midtown Manhattan. In the garment bag is my dress for tonight's dinner and my maid of honor dress. I've been a bride once, a bridesmaid twice but never a maid of honor. I hope I don't screw up. What could go wrong. The hard part is over. I helped her mom with shower. I helped prevent her from buying ugly bridesmaids dresses. And the bachelorette party went well. Even though Johanna got a little aggressive the strippers. They're men. They didn't mind.

Packing for Peeta is easy. Just four of every thing. Maybe I won't pack his boxer briefs. No, he could just go out to Duane Reade and buy more. His sports jacket for tonight , some dress shirts, dress slacks and his tuxedo.

I hear the door open. "Hey Lucy, I'm home."

Food is here. I'm starving. "Thank you so much. Oh, your Cuban accent needs work. I packed your bag."

"Thanks. You didn't forget underwear like last time."

"No. I didn't forget underwear like last time" I say with a whiny tone. Now I wish I had.

"What's in the newspaper. Nothing special. Except on page three."

"What's on page three?"

"Say please."

"You know I carry a gun for a living."

"That's police brutality."

"Paper. Please."

He hands me the paper and I see an article on the case he's working on. A big deal lawsuit. "Oh look at this you got a mention. This goes in the scrapbook."

"What are you doing now?"

"Posting it on Facebook of course."

"Are you going to shower now?"

"No when we get to the hotel. I'm going to nap. Wake me at three."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey. Hey. Wake up. Wake up."

"Poking me wasn't very nice. I liked how you woke me last night better."

"I'm sorry but I let you oversleep."

"That's alright we got time."

We go downstairs to hail a cab. I see my hair is a mess in the mirror in the building lobby. "Peeta. How could you let me go out with my hair like this?"

"Your always beautiful to me."  
"That's sweet. But I'm not going out in public looking like this."

"Come on. No one cares."

"I care. I'm married to a celebrity lawyer now. And I've got the press clipping to prove it." I hold up the Times article.

"I thought you put that away."

"This is a second one."

"Where did you get it?"

"I stole it. Taxi. Taxi."

"Grand Hyatt please."

* * *

I can be reached by PM or at EmmaDever

Twitter: /EmmaDever74


	2. Chapter 2 Friday Afternoon

**Friday Afternoon**

"Jesus Christ. That cabbie had some nerve."

"Yeah. But you didn't have to pull your badge on him."

"It got us here didn't it. What did you want to do, call the TLC. That's hardly scary. And you still gave him a tip."

"I love it when you're on a rant. It's really sexy. If you had pulled your gun on him I would have jumped you in the back seat."

"Thanks, but you would have represented him in a lawsuit against me."

"Yeah. Your right."

"Oh no. There's Effie. I don't like to see her unless I've had at least one Long Island Ice Tea in me."

"Relax." Petta says with clinched teeth.

"Katniss, Peeta, how are you guys? Long time, no see.?" We give each other one of those fake kisses where you don't make any contact.

"Oh fine Effie. How's Vogue treating you?"

"Couldn't be better. I can't wait to see the bride's dress. I hear it's Vera Wang. She wouldn't let me have a preview."

"Peeta, congratulations!"

"For?"

"For you becoming partner silly."

"How'd you find out? They just told me last night."

"The Big Apple might have eight million people but it's really just a small town. Like that little burg you two are from. What's it called again, oh Panem."

"Yup. Panem New York."

Yup, Panem New York. It's not too far away. But it's far enough not to see our families too often. I'm sure my mom misses me and Prim a lot since we're both in the city. Prim will be there tonight. Even though we live close by we don't see much of each other either. Me with my crazy schedule and her with the amount of time she spends in the hospital with her residency. And Peeta misses his family. Even that witch, my mother in law. I don't like to see her without at least two Long Island Ice Teas in me.

"Listen Peeta, I told a writer friend at New York Magazine about you and he's going to contact you about an article he wants to put you in."

"Me. Why?"

"Oh, one of those up and coming New Yorker pieces. And an editor at GQ is interested in doing a photo shoot with you."

"Wow Effie thanks."

"I'm texting you their contact info now."

"Hey Effie. What about me in Vogue?" I say as I do a spin to show off my dress.

"Katniss, did you use Weight Watchers or Jenny Craig for that weight issue?"

I go real silent at that comment and mutter to myself "It's hard to eat well on our job, and it was Weight Watchers."

"And here's the name of a personal shopper. You'll need to upgrade you wardrobe with your new job."

"Oooh, personal shopper. I could use that."

"They don't use Kmart or Target dear." Oh God Effie is on her game today and besides, something else has caught my eye.

As Peeta chats with Effie I spy something that just doesn't look right. I recognize a lowlife I've dealt with before. What is he up to? Oh that's his game. He's about to grab that old lady's purse. I think I'll just wait for him to make his move. Any second now. Oh crap hurry up you lowlife I've got a dinner to go to. There he goes.

"Help. Help. Police. Police." He grabbed it and he's heading straight towards me. I've got to time this just right. Three, two, one. Leg goes out. Whoops sorry mister. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH." He trips, stumbles, looses his balance and then smack. Face first into a lamp post. Down and bloody. I think he broke his nose. "OH SHIT. I think I broke my nose." Officer, oh officer. This man over here stole that lady's handbag." A uniformed MTA officer who was outside Grand Central Terminal runs over and grabs him. At this moment the old lady reaches him and starts walloping him with her umbrella. It couldn't have happened to a better person. "NOT THE FACE. WATCH MY NOSE. STOP HER. HELP!"

Peeta turns and looks at everything "What just happened here?"

"It looks like that man stole her purse, ran, tripped and hit the pole."

Peeta leans in "You tripped him, didn't you."

"I have no idea what you talking about counselor."

"See you later Effie, we have to check in."

"Bye Effie" as he grabs my hand and whisks me away.

"Mellark to check in."

"Okay. Let's see. Oh I'm sorry we overbooked that size room."

"What. We booked this weeks ago." I let Peeta deal with this. But I can tell you this I'm not staying at the TraveLodge this weekend.

"I think I have a solution Mr. Mellark. You booked this through your firms travel office so we'll upgrade you to a suite for no extra charge."

"Wow. Thanks." Look at that, a promotion and an upgrade all in one day.

When we get to the room I look around. "This suite is bigger than our apartment. And two bedrooms."

"Well. What did you expect. It is the Grand Hyatt."

I lay down on the bed. It's a huge king size and extremely comfortable. I'm on my back looking at the ceiling when Peeta gets on top of me. "You know that was a cool maneuver to catch that thief."

"I just use all the tools available to me. That's all."

"Well it was very brave of you."

He leans in and whispers in my ear "Sweet nothings. Sweet nothings."

"Oh God. You know how I love when you whisper sweet nothings in my ear." He kisses me so gently that I could barely feel it. He then kisses my neck. But again so soft it could be barely feel it. It turns me to jello. If I had to get up my legs would collapse under me. My whole body gets warm especially my ears. I bet you they're beet red.

He starts to kiss my chest opening one button at a time. His kisses are so soft, so gentle, barely touching my skin with his lips. He lifts my bra up and starts to kiss my breasts and I can feel my nipples get big. As he kisses one I play with the other. He and I then switch sides. I'm getting very lightheaded.

He makes his way to my tummy. That tickles and I giggle a little. Enough of the tummy. I push him down. He lifts up my skirt and pulls off my panties. "I don't even know why I wear them."

"I don't know either." Then he does it.

He starts to lick me with the lightest touch, it drives me absolutely crazy. With one hand I play with my breasts and with the other I feel myself with him. As he kisses and licks me my heart rate goes through the roof and I have to keep on reminding myself to breath. But when he fingers me I go nuts. The soft touch of his tongue with his hard fingers is almost too much. My insides are about to explode with pleasure when he says "Well time to get ready. I'll take my shower first."

"What, what , what do you think you're doing?"

"We have to get ready. Dinner is at seven."

"NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"I have to shower."

"You can't do what you just did and stop. Get back here and finish the job you started mister."

"We have to get ready. This will give you something to look forward to."

"I don't want forward looking things. I want now things."

I fold myself into the fetal position and scream into my pillow.

"Did you say something?"

"No. Not me." Ugh. I could kill him. I didn't think I'd have to deal with _Peetas interuptus. _What I need right now is my vibrator. Stupid me. I don't even own a vibrator. Note to self, go with Jo on Tuesday to Babeland and buy vibrator. I grab my phone.

'_hi u me tues babeland need vibrator'_

**bing** '_sure what brought this on_'

'_never mind just be there_'

**bing** '_k'_

While waiting for my shower turn I strip down naked and get under the bed spread. I close my eyes and start fingering myself. I haven't done this in quite awhile. I don't know why I stopped. Work. Work and then more work. It's all the NYPD's fault I haven't had an orgasm in a while. Note to self, send complaint letter to police commissioner.

I get very relaxed as I feel myself and I'm about to... "Hey shower is all yours. My God you're still flush."

"Yes, you have that effect on me."

"I thought it would have worn off by now."

"No. No it hasn't." I get up but my legs are a little wobbly and I sort of stumble to the bathroom.

Maybe a cool shower will help. I turn on the shower and get in. Oh crap it's freakin' cold. I must be insane. I reach down and it's one of those single handle shower knobs and I can't figure which way to turn it. Now it's colder. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH."

"Katniss. Are you alright in there?"

"Yes honey. Everything's fine." Stupid Peeta. Stupid me for not having a vibrator and now a stupid shower. UGH.

After I get the temperature right I finally get to take my shower. I relax a little and enjoy the warm water over my body. I finish up and get out. I dry myself off and put on the softest robe I've ever had on in my life. "This robe is so comfortable I think I'll wear this tonight."

"But you made a big deal about your new dress."

"Oh my God you're right. Bye robe. Hello dress."

* * *

It takes me so long to get ready Peeta could have gone to Yankee Stadium and seen a game. But it was worth it.

I step out of the bedroom and strike a sexy pose. "Hey big boy. Come here often." Peeta turns around and just stares.

"Wow. You look, you look great. Did you have that dress painted on?"

"It looks that good? Because that's the look I was going for."

"Aren't you afraid you'll upstage the bride?"

"Nope, I was there when she picked out her dress. And her's, I have to admit, is stunning. Let me get my shoes and sweater then we can go."

"I'm sorry I forgot to compliment you handsome. You look very sharp."

"Thank you. Let's see what my new personal shopper has to say about it." The thought of Effie actually being helpful turns my stomach but I'll clamp up for Peeta's sake.

* * *

As we walk the block and a half to the restaurant, Peeta dutifully stears me around every metal grate in the city streets. We enter the restaurant "Hi Jo."

"Hey guys." Kisses and hugs all around. Jo comments "You look great."

"Thanks" and I do my spin which I've been practicing in heels.

"I meant Peeta."

"Hey!"

"Why thanks Jo" with that Peeta does my spin.

"Oh stop. You look great. I'm glad you took my advice and went with the painted on dress look."

"Yup. All the time spent at Curves and Weight Watchers has finally paid off."

Jo walks, spins and walks back "And me?"

"Great. But if you shake that caboose any more it'll fall off."

"In other words, perfect."

And here she comes. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Annie you look great. Are you nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous. There'll be five hundred guests there."

"Five hundred. I don't even know five hundred people."

Oh. I probably only know about twenty-five. The other four hundred and seventy-five are from Finnick's side. When you're a celebrity you have loads of phoney friends. Here's my honey now."

Finnick shakes Peeta's hand and then hugs him. He kisses and hugs Jo and then hugs me "Oh Katniss. It's so great to see you."

"Okay Finnick. When you've finished groping me you can let go." He finally releases me.

"Oh geez Finnick you threw me out of sorts. I need a boob adjustment. Boys turn around."

"But I'm your husband."

"And I want to watch."

"Boys turn around" I say as I give them the look.

"Uh oh. Better turn around, she's giving us the look."

They turn around. "Okay Jo. Do your work."

"Alright. This one goes up. This one goes inward, a little push up and cleavage. There perfect."

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did Jo."

"Maybe even more. That's some rack you've got tonight. Did you get work done without telling me."

"Nope. Just Madam Olga. She's a miracle worker with woman's undergarments."

"Yes, I'm familiar with her work."

"Can we turn around now."

"Yes."

After they turn around Finnack goes to hug me again. "No. Only one feel up per day please. Now if you would be so kind as to show us to the bar sir."

"I will escort you myself." As he starts to lead us to the bar I position Peeta between me and Finnick just to be safe.

* * *

I can be reached by PM or at EmmaDever

Twitter: /EmmaDever74


	3. Chapter 3 Friday Evening

**Friday Evening**

Finnack leads us to the bar "Peeta, I want to introduce you to the Mayor."

"Wow, thanks. Katniss come on."

"No thanks."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah, that's okay. I met him at the hospital."

"Okay. We'll be right back."

Annie comments "He visited you at the hospital. That was nice."

"Yeah it was. But he tried to take away my thirsty-two ounce Pepsi."

"That's Nanny Mike for you" Johanna adds.

"Speaking of the hospital, how does it feel?" Annie asks.

"Fine. But still tender."

I guess it's time I explain the bruise. Last week Gale and I went to interview a witness. We knocked on the door, announced who we were looking for and said we were the police. It turns out we went to the wrong apartment. This apartment was occupied by a drug dealer and he panicked and shot through the door. I got hit in the chest. Luckily my vest caught it. No broken body parts but it hurt.

Gale was more freaked out than me. And at the hospital Petta and Gale had words. Peeta was angry that I was hurt and he decided to take it out on Gale. It wasn't Gales fault, and he took it hard also. We are partners you know.

"Drink?" Johanna asks.

"Need you ask."

"What's the chart for?" I ask the bartender. It is too early for the Super Bowl pool.

"That's the betting pool for how many waiters your friend Johanna nails at the wedding."

"I'll take a box.. What charity is it for?"

"The JAK Fund."

"What's the JAK Fund?"

"The Johanna, Annie, Katniss drinking fund" Johanna quickly adds.

"Make that two boxes."

Johanna points to Madge down at the other end of the bar. "You guys don't talk much anymore, do you?"

"No, and it's stupid. Just because the guys don't get along doesn't mean I should avoid one of my best friends. Well I'm going to fix that right now. Wait here."

I walk over to Madge "Hi."

"Hi."

'It's good to see you."

"You too."

"Um. Look, I know the guys don't get along, but I miss you."

"I miss you too." I hug one of my oldest friends. It was nice.

Come on over with us."

"Hi Jo. Annie you look great."

"Thanks."

"Nervous?"

"No. Calm as can be. NOT!"

"What's the pool for?"

"Let's put it this way. Johanna and waiters."

"I'll take a box."

"It's for charity."

"Okay I'll take two."

"The Johanna, Annie, Katniss and Madge drinking fund."

"I'll take a third box."

"Oh, here comes the wine-o now."

"Hello Professor Abernathy"

"Hello ladies, Katniss."

"You're a funny, funny man. Aren't you?"

"I need a drink."

All of us in unison say "Scotch, neat."

"That's a real drink, not the crap you're drinking."

"You don't even know what we're drinking."

"I can tell with my eyes closed."

He closes his eyes and we put one drink under his nose at a time."

"That is Katniss', um, Long Island Ice Tea."

"That was too easy. Now this one."

"No, this one is too easy. It's Johanna's Sex on the Beach."

"Again pretty obvious."

"This one is Madge's Margarita."

"And last is the bride's white wine. The only woman with class here."

"White wine spritzer."

"I take the class remark back."

"I saw the letter to the editor on my Op-Ed piece in the Times you wrote. I didn't know you read the Times" Haymitch says to me.

"I normally don't read that lib rag but Peeta saw it. What did you think of my response?"

"Well... You spelled everything right and your grammar was acceptable."

"Oh come on. Your whole..."

"Don't bother Katniss. In all the years I've worked with him, that's the most he'll give you" Annie chimes in.

"Congressman Undersee is here. Why don't you bend his ear for a while."

"I think I will. I have a bone to pick with him."

As Haymitch walks away I look at Madge "I hope you don't mind me pawning Haymitch off on your Dad."

"No of course not. That's his job."

Annie asks "To listen to overblown liberal poly-sci NYU professors?"

"Yup. It's in his job description."

"Oh no. Here comes Effie. Bartender, tequila shots all around."

The bartender pours the four drinks.

"Ready girls?" We each take the drinks.

"Oh Annie. That dress is spectacular. Portia is a genius."

"Yes Effie. Thanks for introducing me."

"Effie. What about me." I do my spin.

"I didn't know the car paint company MAACO expanded into $99 paint on dresses... Annie I have a photographer over here for some photos."

"Okay. Bye girls."

"Wow. Snap. No response from you?"

"No. She's helping Peeta so I promised myself to be good" I take a swig of my drink.

"Food ladies?"

"Sure."

"Yup."

Fin's is a first class seafood restaurant. A place the elites of New York City, Broadway stars, politicians and people famous for being famous go to be seen. There is always paparazzi outside hoping to get a snapshot of someone important. Oh yeah, the food's good too.

"Look at the spread."

"Umm. Where to start."

"Let's see. Fruits, vegetables, cheeses, crackers. SHRIMP! I'll be over her girls." I love shrimp. It's almost orgasmic to eat. Ummm.

Finnick opened up the restaurant almost as a hobby. You see, fish is a family business. His Great Grandfather was a fishmonger at the Fulton Fish Market. His Grandfather built it up into a small fish wholesale business. His Father built it up into a large seafood wholesaler and Finnick built it up into the largest seafood wholesaler on the eastern seaboard plus a chain of upscale seafood eateries in New York, Boston, Philly and D.C.

"You better watch what you eat. You might explode out of that dress."

"Thanks Jo. Kill joy."

"Oh don't listen to her. It's a party."

"Thank you Madge. Naaah" I stick my tongue out at Jo.

"Let's sit" we move over to a table. Jo and Madge sit down. I stand.

"Sit."

"No, I think I'll stand."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I don't think I can." they both start to laugh.

"It's not funny." I try to bend and slowly sink into the chair.

Jo almost falls off her chair "It's just that, I saw this on an _I Love Lucy_ episode."

"Yeah. I saw it also but they didn't have Lycra in the fifties" I finally get into the seat "There" whew, that was close.

"Hi babe" Gale says as he kisses Madge.

"What's up guys?"

"Not much Gale. Good to see you" Jo gets a kiss from Gale.

"Hi partner" I get mine on the top of my head.

Peeta comes over to the table "Wow, have you seen whose here?" He spots Gale. It suddenly gets very tense here. Like two males sizing each other up before a fight to see who will become the alpha.

"Yes. Did you get to meet the Mayor?" Jo asks trying to reduce the tension at the table.

"Oh yeah. We had a small conversation. He congratulated me then Madge's father came over and I left." I look over and see that Haymitch has caught them and is droning on about something.

"You know Katniss, we have seats at the dais with Finnick and Annie for dinner."

"That's okay. I think I'll stay here" I see a chuckle starting to come out of Jo.

"We're Best Man and Maid of Honor. We're supposed to be with them."

"I'm sure they'll be alright without us. Here sit with me" Jo and Madge can't hold it in any longer. Jo is laughing so hard I think her drink will come out her nose.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing honey. Here have something to eat. Look at the size of these shrimp."

"Come on, what's up?"

"She_..._can't_..hahaha..._get out**...**_hahaha..._ of her_...haha... _seat."

"Thanks Jo" as I give her a scowl. She's banging her hand on the table and laughing.

"What do you mean she can't get out of her seat?"

Madge is a little calmer but still laughing "Her dress is so tight she had trouble sitting down, she doesn't want to get up."

"Oh please, It can't be that tight."

"It's not Peeta. They're just teasing. Could you get me another drink, pleeeeease." Peeta takes my glass and makes his way to the bar shaking his head. "And more shrimp."

"Gale, I can't believe you're sitting here allowing this abuse of your partner" He rolls is eyes and gets up "I need a drink. Madge?"

"Yes. Thanks Hon." He walks away shaking his head too.

"Hey. What about me?" Jo screams out.

* * *

It's close to time for dinner. I'm having so much fun with Jo and catching up with Madge that I don't want to sit at the dais. Here comes my hubby now. Going to insist I move. Well I'm standing my er sitting my ground. I grip the sides of the chair. "Hey handsome."

"Dinner is being served."

"Okay."

"We have to move."

"Okay."

"Alright that's enough. Go ahead boys." With that four large waiters pick up my chair and lift me up high. Above chest level. Oh God they're swaying. I'm gonna fall. I'm in such shock that I can't say a word. Especially to that conniving husband of mine. Wait til I get a hold of him. I'm going to kill him.

They set me down.

"See isn't it nice up here."

"Oh yeah it is. Thanks sweetie. Hi Annie." Then I kiss him and he sits next to me.

"Our menu choices are the Asian Rainbow Trout."

"I'll have a steak."

"We also have Sole Steamed with Tomato-Leek Sauce."

"No thanks. I'll have a steak."

"Then there's Spanish-Stuffed Flounder with Mushrooms and Feta."

"No. Thank you very much. I'll have a steak, mashed and broccoli."

"And Grilled Macadamia-Crusted Tuna with Papaya Salsa." I ask myself, are sounds coming out of my mouth?

"What is you choice?"

"S.T.E.A.K., MASHED and BROCCOLI PLEASE."

"Okay ma'am."

"You were kind of loud with him, weren't you." Peeta says to me and then turns to continue his conversation with the man next to him. What just happened here?

The food here is really very good. "Peeta, I'll trade you some of my steak for some of your fish." It's a girl's prerogative to change her mind.

Between dinner and desert Peeta gets up to say something and the party quiets.

"One nice summer day I was walking up the street." Oh God. I can't believe he's telling this story. I start to tear up.

"This street, right up the block. I stepped on one of those metal grates that women in heels always have to avoid." I get up and walk around Peeta, wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his back. "It had become accidentally electrified and I got a shock so strong my heart stopped." Well now the water works start.

"I was lucky. A man walking by knew CPR and kept me alive until the ambulance showed up. That man is right here next to me. That man is Finnack Odair. He came with me to the hospital. When I finally woke up Finnack was there... hitting on my wife." The party erupts with laughter.

"Well. You'd want her taken care off in case you didn't make it. Didn't you."

"Yes. I love you for thinking ahead." Finnick walks over and embraces Peeta in a nice long hug. The clapping starts.

After the applause stops he continues "And then Katniss had the good sense to introduce him to the sweetest girl in the world. Her friend Annie. And as you say, the rest is history. Congratulations to the happy couple." Finnack and Annie embrace in a nice long kiss. I go around to face Peeta, look into those big blue eyes and think that I'm the luckiest woman in the world. I go back to my hug.

* * *

When the party ends, we start to walk back to the hotel. I'm sorry, Peeta walks, I hang onto him. The world is kinda spinning right now. Excuse me if I slur my inner monologue.

We get back to the hotel. It felt like it took hours but I'm sure it was only ten minutes.

On the way up on the elevator, I lean my butt into him and reach around to feel him up. Correct that, grab him. It's amazing how fast blood will flow to a body's area when it needs to. He tries to reach down to stop me but I lean in harder. "Katniss!"

The door opens and an elderly couple get in. "Hello there. You're up late."

Peeta responds "Yes. We... eh had a par..ty to go to." It's funny how I can manipulate how he talks by just squeezing.

"That's nice. We went to a show and had a late dinner. It's our fiftieth wedding anniversary."

"Congrat...ula...tions."

"Thank you. Here's our floor. Good night." As the couple gets off we hear them say "What a nice couple." "I think he was drunk. He had problems talking."

"Oh. Katniss ,what you do to me."

The door opens on our floor, I release my grip and he shooo's me out the door towards our room.

When we get inside our room, I just stand there and stare at Peeta.

"That was fun. Did you have a good time?"

I nod yes as I stand there staring at Peeta.

"Are you going to get undressed?"

I nod no as I stand there staring at Peeta.

"Are you going to sleep in your cloths?"

I nod no as I stand there staring at Peeta.

He gives me a confused look. I give him to poutiest face I could muster, turn around and raise my arms.

Peeta unzips my dress and then he peels it off. Then the bustier. Oh Christ I can breath again. He gently pushes me onto the bed. He takes off my shoes and then he peels off my pantyhose. I feel so free being completely nude. I lay on the bed and look at Peeta.

"Now ravage me."


	4. Chapter 4 Saturday Morning

**Saturday Morning**

Oh God. Why is it so bright. Is it morning already? Ugh. The last thing I remember is... Wait a second. I don't feel like I've been ravaged. I specifically told him to ravage me. I do remember that I said "Ravage me." I'm going to have to teach that boy what it means to ravage someone.

"Peeta. Oh Peeta."

"Oh hey you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. But I don't feel like I was ravaged." He chuckles. "I think I need to explain to you what it means to be ravaged."

"I'm sorry but you fell asleep." I just stare at him.

"I'm not into necrophilia." He says.

"Ugh. I was asleep not dead."

"I know. But still, you were sleeping."

"Okay. I forgi... Umm...What's that smell?"  
"It's breakfast." He leaves and goes into the living room. "I thought we'd eat in this morning."

I smell bacon and... ham and... sausage. A carnivore's dream.

I get up and go towards the living room. No, wait. I'm nude. That's too obvious. I'll put something on. Something a little teasing. Yes. My oversized New York Jets jersey that barely covers my butt. Perfect. I throw it on and walk outside.

"Thank you Peeta." I smile at him coyly while I enjoy my breakfast. "No tofu. Right?"

"No tofu...I promise."

"What time are you leaving to get ready?"

"Eleven. I'm lucky. They rented a room in the hotel for us to get ready together. She hired a prep team."

"What for?"

"I don't know. I think they hose us down. Scrub us. Strip us of every bit of hair on our body. Then hair, make up, nails then the dress."

"Whose designed her dress?"

"Some guy who just goes by one name. Can't remember it though."

"Where is he from?"

"Washington."

"State?"

"No. The Capitol." Yes I know that this was obvious. LOL

We finish our breakfast and Peeta rolls the cart into the hallway and calls for it to be picked up. I turn around and I can see Peeta coming towards me in the mirror. Like I told you outside Grand Central Terminal in Chapter Two, timing is everything. Okay. Here it goes. I reach up and stretch lifting my jersey up. I see him catching a glimpse of me. Yup he sees my butt. The trap is set. Oh, I've still got it.

I walk towards the bedroom and I feel his arms around me. He squeezes me and he kisses my neck. Oh God, jello legs.

He picks me up. Oh man he's so strong and when he holds me I feel so safe. He lays me down on the bed and kisses me. Softly, gently. It makes me long for more. He starts to massage my breasts. I can feel all the blood in my body traveling there. My heart rate goes up and my breathing quickens.

I want Peeta to make love to me. I don't want to have sex or to fuck around. There is a difference. When we fuck it's all fast and hard. He's in charge. And when he's finished it's over. When we have sex we both do what we want. It lasts for awhile. Sometimes he's in charge sometimes it's me. I guess it depends whose on top. It's passionate and hot. When he makes love to me it's different. It's soft, it's gentle. It's all about me. Not to be selfish but Peeta's single minded focus is me. To make me feel I'm the only woman for him, the only woman in the world.

He massages my thigh. He touches me. Oh Christ, it sends tingles up my spine. I spread my legs. I can feel him against me. He has gotten hard. I let him set the timing.

He gets on top of me. His weight on me keeps me feeling safe. His kissing has aroused me. I'm moist and I'm ready. Does he sense I'm ready? Please Peeta, I am ready for you. Please now. Please.

He enters me slowly. He moves in and out at the perfect speed. We are in perfect rhythm. Perfect speed and perfect pressure. I'm moaning his name over and over. "Peeta. Peeta." He's breathing harder and harder now. He's getting close.

He speeds up and presses harder and harder. Oh God. I love how I feel right now. My mind is swirling with visions of the love of my life. I can't get Peeta out of my mind, which is how I want it. He is all I want to think about. The fact that right now we are one. One body, one mind, one heart.

Peeta speeds up, makes a final thrust and climaxes. He lays on me and tries to shift his weight off me but I wrap my arms around him and pull him in closer. I want him on me. I don't want him to leave. He lets out a breath and relaxes on top of me.

The alarm goes off. We both fell asleep. It's ten-thirty and I poke Peeta. "I have to get up."

"Why?"

"I have to be there at eleven."

I get up and take a quick shower. I dry off and put on a slip dress. I crawl on top of him and look directly at him. "I'll see you later at the church."

"Bye."

He puts his hand behind my neck and pulls me down to him. Kisses me passionately. Oh Christ, if he keeps this up I'll never make it. But I cop a feel anyway. He tries to pull me closer but I pop up.

"Tease."

"Yes. Yes I am. And proud of it." Now the over the shoulder smile.

I walk away swinging it. I see him in the mirror. He notices. Perfect.

* * *

A/N. This ended up so being a very long chapter so I split it into three. Today, Wednesday and Friday updates. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5 Saturday Afternoon

**Saturday Afternoon**

I take the elevator up to the floor. I can't get him out of my mind. The door is open and I walk right in. I see Jo, Annie, two men and two women. "Hi guys."

"Katniss, this is the designer of my dress, Cinna."

"Hello Cinna. Annie showed me pictures of your work. It's very nice."

"Nice to meet you Katniss. Oh my, you have such beautiful hair."

"Thanks. My sister will be here later. She's going to braid it."

Cinna introduces me to the prep team. One for hair, one for make up and one for everything else.

Cinna is a well dressed young man. Soft spoken, with a design shaved into his close cropped hair.

Jo pulls me aside "You have a huge smile on."

"Do I?"

She whispers "You had hot hotel sex this morning."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I wish I had hot hotel sex this morning."

"Oh come on. You've had hot everything sex. Hot elevator sex, hot back seat of a taxi sex. You've even had hot lifeboat on the Staten Island Ferry sex."

"So what's your point?"

"Annie. I'll be back in a little while when it's time for you to get dressed." She leads him to the door.

"He's seems very nice. And talented too." I say. Jo adds "And cute. Where did you find him"

"You know Finnick. He knows so many people. Cinna is a friend of a friend of a friend."

"Okay ladies. We have a lot of work to do."

Okay I'll cut to the chase. The scrubbing and waxing sucked. I'm not in a good mood. They put this lotion on me that is almost a narcotic. It feels so good and has totally relaxed me. They shampoo my hair and dry it off. I wasn't paying attention and didn't see Prim walk in. "Doctor Everdeen!."

It's hard to believe that Prim is my little sister. She's taller than me and has grown into a spectacularly beautiful woman. And a neurosurgeon to boot.

She walks over to me and kisses me hello. "Prim. What's up?"

"Not much. I was home during the week."

"Oh geez. We haven't seen Mom in weeks."

"I know. She told me over and over."

"Oh. Sorry."

"She wants to know when you're giving her grandchildren."

"Sorry you had to hear it."

"No big. The more she obsesses about grandchildren, the less she questions me about getting married."

"Oh God. That's funny. So is there anyone special."

"Katniss, not you too."

"Relax, I'm only kidding. But Peeta has a nice young single lawyer in his office."

"Ugh. I need a drink." Watching this playful banter is Annie and Jo. Big smiles on their face.

"Maybe we can add Prim to our drinking fund."

"Count me in."

Jo asks "Prim. Are you bringing anybody tonight?"

"Yes. He's meeting me at the reception."

"Anybody I know?"

"Yes. Rory Hawthorne."

"Rory. Wow. He's a little hottie."

I add "He's not little anymore. Spitting image of Gale."

"He has a goatee now."

"And he's about two inches taller."

"His hair is lighter also."

"And he's more muscular."

"Oh. I can see how you would say he's the spitting image of Gale."

"I know!"

They do our make up and nails. Jo and Annie are getting their hair styled. They trim mine.

"Alright. How do you want it?" Prim asks.

"I want the braid that you gave me when we went to the Renaissance Festival."

"I'm sorry I missed it." Jo says with a pout on her face.

"Yeah it was fun. It was 'Naughty and Bawdy' weekend."

"Did you go in costume?" Annie asks.

Prim answers "Yeah. She went as a slut."

"Hey, that's not nice. I went as a wench."

"Wench is medieval for slut."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"She made me tie her corset so tight I had to put my knee in her back to tie it. Her boobs were lifted so high she almost poked herself in the eye."

The laughing starts and I have to agree and start laughing also.

"The knife thrower grabbed Katniss and dragged her on stage."

"You know, I think Peeta was pushing me."

"Then they threw eight knives at her. She never opened her eyes."

"I never thought I would need to wear my body armor to the Renaissance Festival. I was so scared I almost peed on stage."

"And guess what our our Katniss ate."

"Oh, Oh. Don't tell me. Ummm. A giant turkey leg, chips and a yard of beer."

"Hey. Am I that predictable?"

Together, all in unison. "Yes!"

"Well you're wrong...I had two yards of beer." Laughs all around.

"She had too much to drink."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You wandered onto the Living Chess Board and was hit over the head by an equally drunk bishop."

"Yeah. I remember that. He hit me with a foam sword. Not historically accurate if you ask me."

"You're lucky. If it were a real sword, I'd be stuffing your brains back into your skull."

We put on our dresses. Mine is strapless, Jo's has straps. Without straps her dress would be on the floor. How can I say this. Okay I got it. She's a skinny bitch. The dresses are very beautiful.

Annie comes out of the other room with Cinna. She is absolutely beautiful. Cinna has created a masterpiece. "Cinna. The dress is a stunner."

"Thank you. I enjoyed designing it. It's a pleasure to design for such a beautiful woman." I can see Annie blush. It is cute.

"And ladies, may I compliment you on your dresses?"

"Of...course." Jo struggles to say. I never saw her giggle. Laugh hysterically, yes, but not giggle like a school girl.

We all leave together and go to the car. It's a short trip to the church. Prim hitches a ride.


	6. Chapter 6 Saturday Prevning

**Saturday Prevning**

The church is a large church with traditional architecture. It has to be large for the amount of guests that are here. Annie is right. Most are here to be seen and be photographed. To end up on Page Six in the New York Post, the OMG page of Yahoo or even Entertainment Tonight.

Prim makes her way in as we line up for our entrance. Jo is first as bridesmaid, me as the maid of honor, Annie's little cousin as the flower girl and then the bride, Annie with her father. Annie's dad is a big guy. Maybe six foot three or four. Annie can't be more than five foot two.

It took a lot to convince Annie's parents that Finnick was an honorable guy, especially her dad. You see Annie's dad is a cop from a small town in Jersey. And like me, has a suspicious nature. I remember getting a call from him to ask me to check him out. I did and found out he's all talk. He's a giant flirt. But when it comes down to it, Annie is the love of his life. I spoke to Annie's dad and it took some convincing but he came around and accepted him. He still puts on a gruff act around Finnick, you know just to keep in in line.

We start to walk down the aisle with organ music playing. I spot Prim as she smiles and snaps pictures. I look around to see who else is in the congregation. Um, the Mayor, half the city council and three district attorneys. Congressman Undersee and a few assemblymen and state senators. From the world of entertainment I see Kelly Ripa, her husband and there goes Michelle Williams. Oh she's so cute. Is that David Bowie. Oh I hope so, I love his music. Oh my God his wife Iman is tall. From the business world I see Donald Trump. Who am I kidding, he belongs in entertainment. Oh crap, my boss is here. Why is she here? Oh that's right, she's married to a deputy mayor. I like her but she better not impede my fun.

Eli Manning! Eli Manning! No Mark Sanchez. Stupid Giants.

The three men look very sharp in their tuxedos. Finnick and his cousin look calm but Peeta looks nervous. What does he have to look nervous about, oh crap does he have the rings. He better have those rings. Oh, I'm sure they checked before hand. Now I'm making myself nuts. Pay attention Katniss or else you'll trip. Sorry but I need to turn off my inner monologue and just describe what's going on.

We finally all make it to the alter and the Reverend starts the ceremony. Oh God, um sorry. Oh man I hope this goes quick. I'm not at my best standing still and doing nothing. Maybe I have ADD or something. Sorry inner monologue gone amok. Back to scene description.

"...anybody who objects please state now or forever hold your peace." Everybody stares at Annie's dad. He smiles and then the Reverend goes on.

..."I take you Finnick, to be my husband, loving you now and as you grow and develop. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart; when our lives are at peace and when they are in turmoil; when I am proud of you and when I am disappointed in you; in times of rest and in times of work. I will honor your goals and dreams and help you to fulfill them. From the depth of my being, I will seek to be open and honest with you."

"I, take you, Annie, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

..."The rings please." Finnick turns to Peeta. He holds out his hand. I don't think Peeta is paying attention. Maybe he's the one with ADD. Finnick nudges him and he takes the rings out, opens the box and hands them to them. Annie takes one and Finnick the other.

They say together "In token and pledge of the vow between us made, with this ring I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." And then they place the rings on each other fingers.

...and now I pronounce you husband and wife. Finnick, you may kiss your bride... It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Odair.

The church erupts in applause.

As we march out of the church I'm on the arm of, in my opinion, the handsomest man around, my Peeta. Jo is front of us with Finnick's cousin. He's real cute and Jo can't keep her eyes off him.

We stand outside on the steps and we're given flower petals to throw. People used to throw rice but they've been saying it makes pigeons explode. I giggle at the thought of exploding pigeons. Most New Yorkers want pigeons to explode. Well maybe not explode but at least go away. Sorry, inner monologue again. He, he, he, exploding pigeons. Sorry. Anyway , I think that's an urban legend. Note to self, check to see if pigeons explode when they eat rice. He,he, he exploding pigeons.

Here comes the happy couple. We all throw the petals and wish them well. Peeta and I get into the car with them and drive to Grand Central Terminal for pictures. While most people go to a park, especially Central Park. Annie and Finnick decided for a more urban set of photos. And Grand Central's Beaux-Arts style will be their backdrop. We are all pictured under the clock in the main concourse and on the magnificent staircase. New Yorkers are known to be nasty and impatient but that's not true. Everybody stood and waited while the photos were taken. Only to applaud the happy couple when they finished.

He, he, he, exploding pigeons. Sorry. And now to go upstairs to the main ballroom of the Grand Hyatt.


	7. Chapter 7 Saturday Evening

**Saturday Evening**

The Reception

The cocktail party is in one of the smaller ballrooms. It's amazing how many people will squeeze into a room that has food and an open bar. We're still in a room off the main room. For the girls, touch up the make up. For the guys, another glass of champagne.

When we go outside we start to mingle. There are many oohs and aahs for the newlyweds. "Peeta, get me a drink please."

"What kind?"

"Surprise me."

"Jo, Finnick's cousin Gil is cute."

"Yeah. He really is. And we have a lot in common."

"Really. What?"

"Well for starters. We both like boys."

"Oh well."

"I'm meeting him next Friday for drinks though. He wants to introduce me to his friend. You never know."

"You're a very funny girl Miss Johanna."

"Thank you Miss Katniss."

Peeta arrives with my, I'm not sure what it is. "Peeta, what is this?"

"A Pink Lady."

"What's in it?"

"I don't know. It's pink and frothy. What more do you want."

I take a sip "Umm. Good. Add this to my list."

Peeta got Jo the same and she heartily approves.

Congressman Undersee comes over. "Katniss, you're so beautiful."

"Thank you Congressman. Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Peeta, I was talking to the committee chairwoman about you and she would like to talk to you about coming to Washington and working for the committee."

"Wow, I'm honored but I don't know about that."

"There's no harm in talking. Come on and let's get something to eat. We can talk."

"Katniss, I'll be back in a few."

I send him a kiss.

"Where did your hot hotel sex smile go?"

"Washington D.C."

"Is Peeta that ambitious?"

"He never was. Not a big deal, he's only talking."

"There goes Prim and Rory. He is a hottie. They make a cute pair. Are they an item?" Jo asks.

"I don't know. They've dated off and on, mainly off for years. I'm not sure if she likes him enough or she just doesn't want to get involved while she's so busy. She's always at the hospital."

"What's he do for a living?"

"He's an accountant."

"Wow. My accountant doesn't look like that."

"Old man Greenburg is about one hundred."

"I think I need to change who does my taxes."

"What's that look on your face? Are you picturing Rory naked?"

"Yes. Wearing nothing but a little green eye shade."

"Like I said. You're a very funny girl."

"Hi Madge. Hey partner." Kisses all around.

"So Gale. What are you going to do if Madge catches the bouquet?"

This produces a smile from Madge and a look of death from Gale. "Gale. Could you get me a drink please."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Thanks Madge. I think I hit a raw nerve."

"You did. We spoke about marriage last week. Or should I say, I spoke"

Madge and Gale have been dating for quite a few years. I actually set them up. So I kinda feel responsible for them. But Gale has either got to marry her or let her move on. Like my father says, "Either shit in the pot or get out of the bathroom." Oh thank God that was only a thought bubble.

"How did it go?" Jo asks.

"Well, let's just put it this way. I might be looking for an up and coming lawyer, Katniss. Or and up and coming writer, Jo."

"Wooo Hooo." Both of us give Madge a high five.

"At least tonight I plan on having a very good time tonight." Madge says.

"Good for you."

Jo takes off and I look at Madge.

"Peeta and your Dad are talking politics. And working in D.C."

"Uh oh. How do you feel about that?"

"I never thought about it. How did your Mom handle It?"

"It was hard when we were young. Now it's not a big deal. She goes with him."

"Well, I'm not going to burden myself with it tonight."

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please.

Introducing our little Flower Girl, Jamie. A big hand please.

And now our Bridesmaid and Usher, Johanna and Gil.

Please a big hand for our Maid of Honor and Best Man, Katniss and Peeta.

And now for the first time as Mister and Misses, Annie and Finnick Odair

The place goes wild with applause.

And now please everybody join the happy couple on the dance floor.

We're on the floor dancing and I can't keep my eyes off him. Oh Christ. It's making me so horny just looking at him.

"Why are you staring?"

I smile, pull him close and continue to dance. "No reason."

I can't stand to have one atom of air between us.

* * *

While Peeta is off mingling I look for my playmate.

I thought I saw Jo going this way. It's a dead end. Let me try the doors. No, locked. No, not in here. Let's see. **OH CRAP, BURN MY EYES.** I slam the door shut. I don't mind hearing about Jo's sex life but I never wanted a front row seat. Curiosity takes over. I have to see who she's with. Could it be a celebrity. Oooh, oooh maybe a politician.

Knock, knock, knock "Oh Jo. Come on out." I hear things falling in the closet, muffled voices and finally it opens. I see Jo a little disheveled and then I see...a really cute...girl.

"Bye Jo."

"See you later Clove."

She runs off. She's dressed like one of the staff at the reception.

"What are you staring at?" I'm asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Wipe that smile off your face."

"Maybe you should bring me up to date." I say.

"Well. I got to thinking. What happens if the male well runs dry. I might have to expand my horizons."

"Expand your horizons? What are you talking about. There are still a few men you haven't slept with on the island of Manhattan."

"I know. But, you never know."

"Jo, how come every time we go out it ends up being like an episode of Sex in the City?"

"I don't know. Just lucky I guess. And don't worry. She counts in the betting pool. You're closer to winning."

"So, you did it all for me."

We start to walk back to the party. "So. What was it like?"

"What?"

"Oh Christ Jo. What do you think."

"Oh her. It was soft, very soft. Why are you asking? You should know what it's like."

I'm stopped dead in my tracks. "What are you talking about? I've never been with a woman before."

"Oh come on. You went to NYU. It's in the village."

I just shake my head. "We went to the same school. We were roommates for four years. Did you ever see me with a woman?"

"No. But I don't know what you were doing when you weren't in class, studying, working, sleeping, clubbing or dating Peeta."

"Like I say. You're a very funny girl Miss Johanna Mason."

* * *

"Hey let's get a drink." I say to Madge.

"I'm for that."

"Excuse me, I'll have a...oh hi. It's Clove right."  
"Yeah. Hi again. Katniss?"

"Yes. Oh, I'm sorry. Madge, this is Clove."

"Clove. That's an unusual name.'

"It's my nickname. My name is Chloe Vee. V.E.E. My friend used to say it fast and combine it. So Clove."

"That's cute."

"Thanks. What'll you have."

"Let's see. I had pink before. What other colors do you have?" I feel like drinking the rainbow tonight.

"How 'bout a Blue Lagoon?"

"I'm sold."

"Me too."

Madge leans over to me and whispers "Stop staring."

"What?" I whisper back.

"Stop staring at her. It looks like your looking at her cleavage."

"Stop being silly." To be honest I was. LOL.

"Have you two met before?" Madge asks.

"Just downstairs. She was with Jo."

"Do you know Jo?"

"No we just met." Clove responds.

"I wish I could be like her. She meets new people so easily." Madge says.

"Oh, if you want to meet new people, you should come to the bar that I work in."

"Where's that?" Madge asks

"Dahlia's on nineteenth Street in Chelsea." I know it. It's a bar that caters to a strictly female clientele.

"I never heard of it."

"I have. It's very nice." We went there to break up a fight. Two biker chicks.

"Maybe we should go there one night. Gale and I don't get out much."

"That's and excellent idea. Take Gale there." I insist.

"Clove. Is any night Lady's night?" I can't believe she asked that.

"Madge. Every night is Lady's night." Perfect answer Clove.

"Wow. That's great." How long can I keep this going.

"How long have you and Gale been going out?" Clove asks.

"Four years."

"They are such a cute couple. But Gale won't commit." I add.

"After four years. That's terrible."

"Isn't it."

"You bring Gale around. I'll talk to her."

"What'd you say?" Madge looks confused.

"She said she'd talk to Gale. Make Gale see the light." I say quickly to keep this going.

"Yeah. Teach Gale a lesson." Clove says.

"Here. Here. Cheers." We all say together.

* * *

A poll for what will be up for Katniss after The Wedding. Vote now. Thanks. See the poll on my page.


	8. Chapter 8 Saturday Later that Evening

**Saturday Later that Evening  
**

I'm standing at the edge of the dance floor with Jo when Effie starts towards us. "Shit, here comes Effie and I don't have a drink."

"Relax and smile."

"Effie. Hello. Having a good time?"

"Of course. Can I get a few photos of you two."

"Sure!" Wow. Effie is being nice.

We pose and the photos are taken. She thanks the photographer.

"Where will they appear Effie?"

"I'm sending them to TLC's _What Not to Wear_."

Jo and I stand there in stunned silence. "Wow. She got us both on that one."

"No Jo. I'm the target. You were just collateral damage."

"Don't worry. I'll get her back."

* * *

As we're dancing, I whisper in Peeta's ear "I'm not wearing any underwear." And then I just release him and walk away swinging it. I turn and give him the over the shoulder look and a sly smile. I can almost see him get hard from here. I just walk away confident he'll follow me. I turn and check anyway. Yes he's following me. I walk down the stairs slowly. Step by step. Finally I reach the lower level and turn to go down the dead end hallway. When I get to the closet door, I knock. For all I know Jo has made a return visit. I open the door, peek to make sure Peeta is still behind me and enter the small room. I close the door and wait.

I'm standing there in the dark when the door opens and Peeta enters. He closes the door. I reach over and lock it. "What took you so long?"

"I had to get away from my wife."

"Does she suspect?"

"I don't think so."

I reach down and feel him. I gently stroke him through his pants. He gets a little weak kneed. "Something wrong?"

"No, absolutely nothing."

I put my hand in his pants and lightly stroke just below his belt line. Again, weak kneed. "Are you sure nothings wrong?"

He doesn't respond with words, but power. He grabs my upper arms and squeezes them into my body and picks me up a few inches. I stand on my tows. He leans into me and kisses me powerfully. A deep and passionate kiss.

He then picks me up off the floor and sits me on the counter behind me. I gather up my dress and spread my legs. I'm ready. I want Peeta now with all my being. He reaches down and massages me. I join him. Usually this would excite me, but I'm so ready to receive him it doesn't matter.

I unzip his pants and grab him. Stroking him 'til he's hard. Harder than I have ever felt him. He enters me.

He thrusts hard and fast. I don't want to be loud so I whisper to him "Oh Peeta. Peeta. Faster. Faster." He goes faster but I demand more. "Peeta please, I need you to go faster. Please. Oh God please." He goes even faster. Deeper also. Deeper than he's ever gone. So deep I feel he's part of me.

He gives his final thrust and his knees start to give way. He supports himself on me. "I love you Mister Mellark. Your wife is very lucky." He tries to answer but he is out of breath. He pulls out and I start to pout.

"Thanks beautiful. I love you too." He zips up. "We need to get back." I get off the counter and straighten myself up. "Okay. I'm ready."

He opens the door. And staring at me is a very stern Jo. "Hello Peeta. Hello Katniss."

"Hi Jo. Kat I'll see you upstairs." The flushed face Peeta makes a beeline out of the hallway.

"Jo. How come you never told me how good hot closet sex was."

"Some things you just have to learn for yourself, grasshopper. Let's go to the Ladies room and straighten you out. You're a little unbalanced.

We go into the lady's room. I sit down and Jo works on me. She updates my make up and fixes my hair. "Thanks Jo."

"For what?"

"Always being there. Remember when we first met."

"Yeah. You walked into our dorm room looking totally lost. Like a stray cat. You're lucky I pick up strays."

"Like I said, thanks."

* * *

"Okay all you single ladies. Come onto the dance floor." Annie heads to the front of the floor with her back to the crowd .

"Alright Annie. One. Two. Three. Throw." She throws the bouquet over her head. It's an excellent throw high into the air. On it's way down it's heading right to Effie. She reaches out, about to catch it, when suddenly, without notice, she disappears. It drops right into Madge's hands. The cheers go up. I see Jo smiling.

"And the young lady who caught the bouquet is?" Madge walks towards the MC.

"Your name?"

"Madge."  
"Congratulations Madge." I couldn't be happier. Maybe this will get Gale off the pot. Where is Gale. I can't find him.

"Alright, now the guys turn. Single guys up front." I still don't see Gale. Madge is also looking for him. She looks disappointed that she can't find him. He's probably in the men's room. Idiot.

"Ready Finnick?

"Let's rock and roll." Finnick turns his back to the men and tosses. It doesn't go as far as Madge's throw and it's caught by Gil. Wow, the gay guy gets to put the garter on a single woman's leg. God works in mysterious ways.

"And it's been caught by our usher, Gil. Congrats Gil. Are you ready to put that garter on this very happy lady."

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Gil kneels in front of Madge. She's blushing brightly. As the band plays "The Stripper" she gathers up her dress and Gil puts the garter her leg and pushes it up to her thigh. He was a perfect gentleman. He leans in and give Madge a peck on the lips. He reaches out and helps her out of her seat.

"Excuse me, Detective." Fuck. Why is someone asking for me as detective?

* * *

A poll for what will be up for Katniss after The Wedding. Vote now. Thanks. See the poll on my page.


	9. Chapter 9 Saturday Even Later

**Saturday Even Later that Evening**

"Excuse me, Detective Mellark." Fuck. Why is someone asking for me as detective? This can't be good.

"Yes." I say to a hotel security guard.

"Could you come with me. Your husband is with security."

"**He's what!? Is he alright?"**

"Yes. He had a fight."

"With whom?"

"I don't know his name."

"Describe him please."

"Tall, thirties, dark hair, clean shaven, gray suit"

"God dammit. Son of a bitch." I look for Madge. She's mingling around looking for Gale. "Madge. Madge. Come here." She comes over.

"What?"

"Come with me."

"But I have to find Gale."

"I think I found him." I grab her hand and literally drag her with me. When I'm angry I walk fast and Madge has trouble keeping up. Even the hotel guy is having problems.

We walk downstairs and to a security holding room. I walk into the room and I see Peeta with an ice pack on his hand and Gale with a ice pack on his head. There is a NYPD Sargent and another officer in the room.

"Sargent. I'm Detective Mellark."

"Detective. These two were having a fight. When we found out this one was married to an officer we decided to call you first."

"Thank you Sargent."

I stare at both of them. Madge is behind me and she is also silent."

"**Why you two God damn assholes."** As I yell at them I slap them. On the back of the head and shoulders. **"Peeta. What got into you?"**

"Well, I..."

"**Shut up. I'll deal with you later."**

I glare at Gale. **"And you. My partner, fighting with my husband. You should know better."**

The Sargent starts up "Hey! You're MOS. I can't believe you got into a fight and caused us to waste our time dealing with you. I should beat you over the head with my baton. You idiot. Donnelly, we're outa here. The detective will take care of these two."

The officers leave. I continue with Gale. "You know you're a moron. While you two were acting like twelve year old boys your beautiful girlfriend caught the bouquet."

"She did?" He looks at Madge and she just nods her head while grasping the bouquet.

"Yes. And you weren't there for her. You know, you know, you don't deserve her. I'm going to introduce her to every single lawyer in Peeta's office."

I continue to yell at Gale when he gets down on one knee, looks up at Madge and pulls a small box out of his pocket. I step away, shut up and stare at him in disbelief.

"Madge, honey. I know I don't...

"YES!YES!YES!"

"Yes?"

"YES! Put it on. Put it on. Put it on. Put it on. Put it on. Put it on."

"Madge. Keep your hand still!" Gale grabs her hand, steadies it and slips it on her finger.

"YEA!" I scream. Madge throws her arms around Gale and he lifts her up and they embrace in the most passionate kiss.

"I'm engaged. I'm engaged. I'm engaged. I'm engaged. I'm engaged."

"Congrats you two." Peeta says as he shakes Gale's hand and kisses Madge. I hug and kiss them both.

"That's quite a rock Gale. Madge, don't show that off tonight. You might show up the bride."

"What bride?"

"HELLO! ANNIE. Remember you're at her wedding."

"Oh yeah... Come on Gale. We've got to tell my mother and father. Oh I have so much work to do. I have to register...I have to..." She takes Gale by the hand and drags him along. "Help! I've created a monster." He screams as Madge literally drags him out and back upstairs.

"YEA! I did it. It took four years but I did it."

"You didn't do anything. He bought that ring a week ago." Peeta gets the look.

"Okay, okay you did it."

"Peeta... What got into you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you still angry over the shooting?"

"No. I over reacted at the hospital. I know your job is dangerous and shit happens."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm jealous."

"OF GALE? Please you know there's nothing between us. He's my partner. I love him like a brother."

"No not that. How should I say this. Okay." He takes a deep breath. "He gets to protect you every day. He protects you in ways that I can't." He looks away. I see a tear in his eye.

I weave my fingers through his hair. "Peeta. That's what partners do. You and I are also partners. You do for me things that nobody else can do. You're my soulmate. You're my life."

"Thank you. I love you." I sit on his lap and look directly in his eyes. "I guess. Hot hotel sex is out of the question." He says with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh. You bet it's out of the question mister." He looks disappointed. "But we just had a fight. So hot make up sex is in order." Smiles all around. I kiss him.

"Let me see your hand." He shows me and I kiss his boo-boo. "You hurt it when you hit Gale?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I swung at him and missed. I hit the wall behind him."

"He is trained to avoid punches, you know. If you missed, how did he hurt his head?"

"He slipped and fell and hit his head." I can just picture these two lunkheads slipping around trying to fight each other. Not a pretty picture.

"Come on. I think they'll be cutting the cake soon."

* * *

When we get upstairs I see the most spectacularly decorated wedding cake. It had to be decorated by an artist. "Peeta are you cheating on me?"

"No! What are you talking about?"

"Are you sneaking out at night and secretly decorating wedding cakes?"

* * *

A poll for what will be up for Katniss after The Wedding. Vote now. Thanks. See the poll on my page.


	10. Chapter 10 Saturday Night

**Saturday Night**

When we get upstairs I see the most spectacularly decorated wedding cake. It had to be decorated by an artist. "Peeta are you cheating on me?"

"No! What are you talking about?"

"Are you sneaking out at night and secretly decorating wedding cakes?"

He laughs "No. I'm not sneaking out and secretly decorating cakes. My dad made the cake and my nephew decorated it from a design I sent him. He put a lot of his ideas in. He's quite a natural."

"Well, he had a good tutor." And with that comes a kiss.

Annie and Finnick take the knife together and cut the cake. The first piece is put on a plate and they each take a piece on their forks. They feed each other. They managed to resist the urge and put cake in each other's face. "Alright, Annie has class." Finnick did put a little icing on Annie's nose. Cute.

We sit down for cake and coffee. Me, no coffee, tea. This is one of the few times I got to just sit and relax all night. I take a piece of cake and I feed it to my handsome husband. I can't stop staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just looking." He goes back to eating. I go back to staring.

"Oh. The Congressman and Mrs. Undersee are leaving. Let's say goodbye."

"I'll stay here. Say goodbye for me please."

"Okay." He kisses me and walks away.

"Hey playmate. You alright."

"Yeah. Just thinking."

" 'bout what?" What happens if Peeta decides he wants to go to Washington. I don't want to stand in his way. I don't know if I could stand to be away from him so often.

"Nothing special."

"Then why the tear?"

"They're tears of joy."

"Oh. Okay." She doesn't believe me. "Let's get a drink."

When we get to the bar I see my boss, Captain Emma Dever.

"Hello Captain."

"Hello Detective."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes I did. It was very nice. How about you?"

"Yes, I too had a good time."

"Well, I'm going to find my husband. Enjoy the rest of the night."

"You too."

"That was the strangest conversation I ever heard." Jo says.

"I was trying not to sway. I didn't want her to know how drunk I was. Do you think I pulled it off?"

"She was as drunk as you were. You were both swaying in unison."

"Well then. I guess I pulled it off."

The band starts up again.

"Come on. Let's dance!" She drags me to the dance floor.

_Louie Louie, oh no  
Me gotta go  
Aye-yi-yi-yi, I said  
Louie Louie, oh baby  
Me gotta go  
Fine little girl waits for me  
Catch a ship across the sea  
Sail that ship about, all alone  
Never know if I make it home _

I love how beer bottles make great microphones.

Madge joins us on the dance floor.

_There's a party goin' on right here  
A celebration to last throughout the years  
So bring your good times, and your laughter too  
We gonna celebrate your party with you_

_Come on now_

_Celebration_  
_Let's all celebrate and have a good time_  
_Celebration_  
_We gonna celebrate and have a good time_

I run over and grab Prim to join us. "I can't find Rory."  
"He's a big boy. He'll be Okay."

_Come on baby let's do the twist  
Come on baby let's do the twist  
Take me by my little hand and go like this  
Eh oh twist baby baby twist  
Ooh-yeah just like this  
Come on little miss and do the twist _

We're joined by the beautiful bride.

"You guys have a good time?"

"Can't you tell?" Jo responds. We all brake out in laughter.

I look around and I don't see Peeta. Or Gale. Oh shoot. Are they at it again. If They've started up again I'll...Then I hear the shouting from the other side of the dance floor.

"**TOGA! TOGA! TOGA!"**

There they are. Peeta, Gale, Rory, Finnick, Gil. About a dozen guys all together. All dressed in nothing but tablecloths, all with dark sunglasses. Now this is what I call 'Shock and Awe'.

Peeta screams out **"Otis My Man!"**

Jo asks if I think they're going regulation. I laugh so hard beer comes out of my nose.

_We-eee-eeel...  
You know you make me wanna Shout!  
Kick my heels up and Shout!  
Throw my hands up and Shout!  
Throw my head back and Shout!  
Come on now Shout!  
Don't forget to say you will  
Don't forget to say, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

The legion of Romans joins us on the dance floor. Now this is a party.

_I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night  
And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
Thought it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light _

Oh God. This brings back memories. I wrap my arms around Peeta's neck and do my best Ellen Foley imitation.

_Moon River, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're going I'm going your way_

_Two drifters off to see the world_  
_There's such a lot of world to see_  
_We're after the same rainbow's end_  
_Waiting 'round the bend my Huckleberry friend_  
_Moon River and me_

I look over and see Prim and Rory dancing real close. I poke Jo and point to them. "Yeah. They're an item." We high five.

_Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game,  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You're my brown eyed girl. _

"You know beautiful. I requested this for you."

"I know." The only reason I stopped kissing him was Annie taking the microphone.

"I would like to thank everyone who came tonight. I hope you all had a great time." Clapping all around.

"But I have one more announcement. Tonight, while in police custody, Gale Hawthorne asked Madge Undersee to marry him. It seems you had to arrest Gale for him to commit. All kidding aside. Congratulations to my two good friends, Madge and Gale." The hall erupts with applause and many come over to congratulate them.

The reception is over. Fun was had by all. I sit on a sofa in the lobby. Prim comes over. "Hi Kit-Kat."

* * *

A/N

Thanks to The Kingsmen, Kool and the Gang, Chubby Checker, Isley Brothers, Meatloaf, Henry Mancini, and Van Morrison. I'm sure they all have Wikipedia entries.

Look up who Ellen Foley is also.

When you wear a kilt without underwear, it's called going regulation. LOL

A poll for what will be up for Katniss after The Wedding. Vote now. Thanks. See the poll on my page.

I can be reached by PM or at EmmaDever

Twitter: /EmmaDever74


	11. Chapter 11 Sunday One AM

**Sunday Morning One AM**

The reception is over. Fun was had by all. I sit on a sofa in the lobby. Prim comes over. "Hi Kit-Kat."

"Hi Little Duck."

"You know I hate that nick name."

"And yet I still call you that." She sits next to me and lays down with her head on my lap.

She falls instantly asleep. How can I tell. My Little Duck snores. And loudly. I pinch her nose and she rustles. Her breathing becomes less noisy.

Jo asks "I'm curious, how come you call her Little Duck?"

I look down and check that she's still sleeping. Then I start giggling. "She had webbed toes."

"Seriously? Can I see them? Take off her shoes."

"No. You can't see them!"

"Since when did you become so protective?"

"Oh stop it. You can't see them because they were surgically repaired when she was young."

Jo starts to giggle. "You better not tell her I told you." I warn.

"Oh come on. You know I have no filter. I'll slip and let it out."

"Why did I tell you?"

"Because you're drunk!"

"Oh alcohol. Why have you failed me again."

Jo pulls out her phone. "What are you looking up?"

"Now you got my curiosity up. I have to see what they look like."

"It's not that uncommon. Ashton Kutcher and Joseph Stalin had webbed toes."

"I never knew a hunky actor and the greatest mass murderer of all time had so much in common."

With her head is on my lap I comb her beautiful blonde locks with my fingers. Like I said before she is absolutely one of the most beautiful woman I know. Tall, thin, high cheek bones to go with that blonde hair. If she hadn't gone to medical school she could have been a super model. Instead of helping people with tumors in their brain and researching cures for new diseases, she could have been jetting around the world and gracing the covers of fashion magazines. Oh why were you so selfish to deprive the world of your beauty.

"She is beautiful. Isn't she." I look up and see Effie.

"Yes she is. The modeling world let one get away."

"Yes we did. I have a question. Were you adopted?" Oh God. It's this late and she is still on her game.

"Good night Effie."

Good night Katniss. Good night Jo. See you at work on Monday,"

"Bye Effie."

"How can you stand to work with her."

"We work in two different departments. Don't see much of each other."

My mind drifts off as I look at my sister.

Oh, my Little Duck, how I remember the two of us growing up. You were so sweet, everybody loved you.

That's strange. I think I tuned into some other person's inner monologue. Let me retune. There, that's better.

* * *

Mother. Get Prim out of my room. Prim, get out now!  
Why? Are you hiding Peeta under your bed?  
GET OUT NOW!

* * *

Prim! Stop wearing my sweaters!  
Why? They're comfortable. I can fit two of me in here.  
Oh! I'm going to kill you. I don't wear your cloths.  
Oh Christ. Thank God. If you did you would stretch them so much they'd be useless.  
I think you're jealous because you're so damn flat.  
At least I don't have a pair of water balloons falling off me.

* * *

I can always lose the weight. What are you going to do about that face?

* * *

Hey Flatso. Fashion Tip 101: You only need to wear one pair of socks at a time and they belong on your feet not in your bra.  
I HATE YOU!

* * *

Mom. Katniss won't stop bothering me. Mom make her stop.  
Prim loves Rory. Prim loves Rory.  
Katniss. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Dad make Katniss stop!  
Katniss, leave your sister alone.

* * *

Frank.  
Yes Rose.  
Remind me to get my tubes tied tomorrow.  
Don't bother. I didn't tell you but I already got a vasectomy.  
I've never been so attracted to you.

* * *

He. He. He. Flatso. That was funny.

"What's so funny?" Jo asks.

"Oh nothing. Just the booze giving me the giggles."

"Rory, are you going to take her home?"

"I was going to, but she's passed out."

"Take her to our room. We have a two bedroom suite. You guys can have the other bedroom."

"How are we going to get her up there?"

"See if they have a wheelchair."

Peeta and Rory disappear. "Jo. Do you have eyeliner?"

"Yeah, but it's not your color."

"That's okay."

Jo gives me the pencil. I draw whiskers and a little black nose on Prim's face.

Jo laughs "Why are you doing that?"

"I always wanted a cat growing up."

"You had a cat. Buttercup."

"That was Prim's. That cat hated me. Now I have a cat."

"Alright then. I'm taking off."

"Home?"

"No. Going out with Clove. She's meeting friends downtown."

"Geez Jo. You're a bottomless pit. How much more can you drink?"

"Hey. Leave me alone. I don't get out that often."

"What are you talking about. We go out all the time and you go out without me also."

"Well. I guess often is a relative term."

"Alright. Be careful. Talk to you tomorrow."

"You know you worry about me too much mother." I give her the look. "You'll make a wonderful mom some day."

I glare at her "Bite your tongue."

Jo leans in and we kiss. She walks off swinging that caboose of hers.

They come back empty handed. "No wheelchair?"

"Nope."

"Umm. Grab that luggage cart." I suggest.

Peeta grabs a cart but a bellboy tries to stop him. The bellboy let's him go.

"Five dollars goes a long way."

We lift Prim up and drop her on the luggage cart and start our way towards the elevator.

While we are in the elevator I remember the last time Peeta and I were in this elevator. God, it's making me horny thinking about it. "Here's our floor." Peeta announces.

We get to the room. Wheel Prim in and try to figure out how to get her on the bed.

"Do you think you two can get her on the bed?"

"We'll try." Peeta answers. Lifting dead weight is not easy. Matched with the fact that the boys have been drinking all night. Rory grabs her feet and Peeta her hands. They try to get her on the bed but she slips out of their grip and she falls to the floor.

"Oh shit. That's going to hurt. She'll be sore in the morning." Oh, I'm an idiot. I should be recording this. I whip out my phone and start the video.

"Okay boys, try again." This time they get on each side of her. They lift and she slides down and her dress lifts up to her chest.

**"PEETA! STOP LOOKING!"**

"Sorry, sorry." Rory straightens her out. They set up to try again.

"Alright guys. Third times a charm." They lift and just get her on the bed. She starts to slide off but they catch her and drag her to the middle of the bed.

"Good job boys." I nod approvingly.

"That wasn't easy." Peeta says.

"Rory keep her on her side. Don't want her choking to death. Good night."

"What do you mean?"

"Good night and good luck Rory." I close their bedroom door.

"You're an amazing woman Mrs. Mellark."

"And don't you forget that Mr. Mellark." I grab his shirt, pull him into the room and close the door. "You'll have to be a little quiet tonight. You know, we have guests." I start to undress him, kissing him as I go along.

* * *

I know this is Katniss' POV but I couldn't resist a joke between Katniss' parents. Oh, and look at that, Mom is named after a flower. lol. I actually gave her that name also in FireGirl:Aftermath.

Alright, what's up with Effie. Why is she so mean to Katniss? Ummm, I'm just not sure.

A poll for what will be up for Katniss after The Wedding. Vote now. Thanks. See the poll on my page.


	12. Chapter 12 Sunday Morning

**Sunday Morning**

"You're an amazing woman Mrs. Mellark."

"And don't you forget that Mr. Mellark." I grab his shirt, pull him into the room and close the door. "You'll have to be a little quiet tonight. You know, we have guests." I start to undress him, kissing him as I go along.

He gently undresses me. When he gets all of my cloths off I feel so free. He kisses me starting at my neck and slowly working his way down. Oh God I love how he feels against me. The heat, the heartbeat. I love him so much. I wish we could stay this way forever.

We start to make love when it happens. **"Yelp!"**

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes! Don't stop! Do it again!" I can't even explain what he did, all I know is**..."Yelp!"...** Oh my God. He's never done anything like this. It ma**..."Yelp!"...**kes me feel like my body is about explode.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you."

"No Peeta. I'm okay. Just keep doing that. Pl**...Yelp!...**ease keep going!"

He doesn't stop. Oh God it feel so good. "Please mo**...Yelp!...**mo..re."I dig my fingernails into his back. He doesn't even flinch. All the blood has left my brain. I can't even think straight, let alone speak. I lay down on my back and enjoy the best sex I've ever had.

Some time after Peeta succeeded in making my whole body feel like a bowl of jello, I regain the power of speech. I look at him and ask."Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't toy with me, mister. I own a gun and it's somewhere in this house."

"Oh that. That was just something picked up."

"From who?" I say with a bit of jealousy in my voice?

"Not from someone personally, but I heard it."

"Is Doctor Ruth back on?"

"No not her."

"Well who?" He's very reluctant to tell me and he's really blushing.

"I started listening to a podcast by women about sex and what they like. So I thought I'd try out some of the techniques. When you..." I don't let him finish. I am so turned on right now I'm like an animal. I have identified my prey and he's got blue eyes.

* * *

Holy crap. Why is it so bright? Jesus, it's morning. Oh my head. I'm so hungover. I need aspirin. I reach for my bag and look for the small medicine case. Damn, where is it. I dump the contents of the bag on the bed and look through the pile. And all you women know what a pile from a woman's bag looks like. Make up, hair stuff, my pills. Oh shit I haven't taken them in two days. Aspirin. Oh thank you.

I run into the kitchen and grab a glass of water and take the two aspirins. I sit and grab my head. Peeta walks over and kisses the top of my head.

"How do you feel?" I look up, don't say anything and rest my face on the table.

"I'm FLS."

"Oooh. Sorry."

"Is my sister up?"

"No, not yet."

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

"Oh, why are you up so early?"

"You know I'm an early riser."

"Uuugh. I'm going back to bed."

I go back into the bedroom and pack everything back into my bag and fall flat on my face.

* * *

"Katniss, Katniss. Wake up."

"Hey, why are you screaming at me? "

'I'm sorry but it's time to get up. It's ten."

"Why?"

"Check out is at eleven."

"Oh Peeta. Pay for extra time."

"Come on. You'd feel better if we were home."

"Alright."

I get up and shower. I feel like shit. I am so hung.

When I get out I get dressed. Peeta was sweet and packed everything. "Hey."

"Hey." That's as much conversation me and my sister can muster.

_**bing...**good morning kit kat_

_hey_

_**bing...**how u feel_

_fls_

_**bing...**ooh sorry_

_how ur night go_

_**bing...**great met a new guy_

_at a gay bar lmoa  
_

_**bing...**he went with gay friends _

_**bing...**only straight guy there lol  
_

_k sweetie _

_**bing...**cu tue remember babeland_

_yup I remember_

"Who was that?"

"Jo. She was reporting on her night. She had fun and met someone new."

"Jo always has fun." Prim manages to get out a few words. She sounds miserable. I look over and realize that she still has whiskers and a black nose on. I look at Rory and make my eyes large. Rory shrugs. I think he is afraid to tell her.

"Okay. Is everybody ready?" Peeta is just too chipper. I look up and he knows that he needs to take things a little quieter.

The bellboy comes and loads the luggage cart. He looks at Prim and just keeps staring at her. He sees the whiskers. I look at the bellboy and give him the look. He quickly turns away and focuses on pushing the cart.

While in the lobby I go into the gift shop and grab a pair of sunglasses. No make that two pairs. I pay for them and walk over to Prim. "Here." I hand her the sunglasses.

"Thanks."

I lean over and kiss her. She might be a little duck but she's my Little Duck. Cat whiskers and all.

"Come on. After the car drops us off they can drive you two home."

"Thanks Kat." Oh God. I think she is in worse shape than me. I put my arm around her.

"Oh Katniss, Prim. Let me say good bye." We both look up and see Effie.

"Oh poor Primrose, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks Effie." responds Prim.

"Katniss. I... oh that wouldn't be fair. Like shooting fish in the barrel. Next time. Bye. Bye."

Effie walks off. I put my arm tighter around Prim and lead her to the black car.

While we drive uptown Rory sits in the front and the three of us sit in the back. I pull my little sister in closer. I kiss her on her head.

* * *

_Katniss, can you help me with my homework?_

_Sure, come on over_

* * *

_Prim, the pin is beautiful. Thanks so much._

_You're welcome sis. Happy birthday._

_And the bird in the middle so pretty._

* * *

_Katniss, help me with my hair._

_Sure. What time is the limo picking you up?_

_In a about a half a hour. Then we're picking up Rory._

_Your prom will be great._

* * *

_I want to congratulate my sister and her fiance. They are a wonderful couple._

_Thank's Little Duck._

_Come here Kit-Kat._

* * *

_Frank._

_Yes Rose._

_We have two wonderful girls._

_Yes we do Rose. Yes we do._

* * *

"We're here." We arrive at my apartment building. I kiss Prim.

"Feel better sweetie."

"Thanks Kat." I get out and hug Rory.

"Take good care of her."

"I will Katniss. I will."

"Oh. And I don't know how you'll do it but you have to get those whiskers off her."

"Katniss, I don't know how."

"Rory, I have complete confidence in you."

Peeta grabs the bags and we go upstairs. In the elevator I lean into him. We get out and walk down the hall. At the door I see the Saturday and Sunday New York Times and no News or Post. "Damn."

* * *

Almost there. One chapter left. I put your suggestions for Katniss's next story in a poll on my page. Let your vote be known. See the poll on my page.

I know this is Katniss' POV but I couldn't resist a sweet moment between Katniss' parents.

Alright, I ask again, what's up with Effie. Why is she so mean to Katniss? Ummm, I'm still not sure.

See my page for links to my email and twitter.


	13. Chapter 13 Monday Morning

**Monday Morning**

We settle in to the apartment and I head straight to bed after taking more aspirin. Peeta makes me some tea.

"Thanks honey."

"How are you?"

"Better."

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you later."

"Thanks." I go to bed. Oh boy did I over do it. As I'm laying down I text Prim to tell me when she gets home.

* * *

I wake up. It's late afternoon. I go into the living room and I see Peeta on the couch. I move in next to him. Get real cozy. "Why are you so far away?"

"Sorry." He pulls me in closer and kisses me. When he does it reminds me of how much I love him. His passion is contageous. When I kiss him back it's just as passionate and deep. He puts his arms around me and pulls me in closer. I want to stay like this forever.

* * *

Or at least until my phone rings.

I check my phone. A message from Prim.

_**...bing** A cat. A fuckin cat. U made me a fuckin cat. I'm going to fuckin kill u_

_I luv u prim_

"Who was that?"

"I received a message from Prim. She made it home okay. I'm going back to bed. Night. Love you."

"Night. Love you"

* * *

beep...beep...beep... I turn off the alarm. Okay five am.

"Why is the alarm going off so early?" Peeta asks.

"Never mind. Go back to sleep." I lay there for a while when "Ouch, ouch, ouch... Did you bite me on my ass?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"It's so damn beautiful."

"Why Peeta. Flattery will get you everywhere. Is it nicer than Jo's."

"Absolutely."

"Is it nicer than Madge's."

"No contest."

"**PETTA MELLARK**. What are you doing looking at their asses?"

"NO no no no. You don't understand. Wait."

"I can't believe it. I suppose you look at Prim's ass."

"Well I..."

"Ewe. You're looking at my baby sister's rear. I'm getting up." I fling the covers off me and leave the room in a huff.

"Katniss wait."

Boys are so gullible. I wonder what I can get out of this. Actually, if he didn't notice Prim's body I'd think he was secretly gay."

"Katniss wait. I'm sorry."

"Well, I don't know."

"How can I make it up to you?"

"How 'bout breakfast?"

"Anything for you." He looks at me with those pitiful but beautiful blue eyes.

"Bacon, eggs, cheese."

"On the seven grain nut bread I baked?"

"No. On a plate please. You can toast it on the side, please." I' m not in the mood for squirrel food. Even Petta's.

"Thank you Peeta."

_**It's Katniss**_

_**Most wonderful Katniss**_

_**One of a kind...**_

That sounds like the start of my new theme song. I'll have to write it down.

I get up and turn on the computer. Then I make my tea and I grab a cinnamon bun that my amateur baker husband made.

I sit in front of the computer, bring up the program and wait.

"Why are you up anyway?"

"On Thursday I paid a visit to the Organized Crime Bureau."

"Why? Working on a case together? What does that have to do with you being up?"

"Come here. Look." Peeta comes over and looks at the computer screen.

"It's our hallway. But how?"

"I borrowed the smallest camera they had and mounted it in our hallway. It's so small. You can't see it unless it's pointed out to you."

"But why?...Oh, your newspapers. Okay." He goes to put on coffee. I look at the screen and I see the newspapers. "The paperboy has been here."

"Paperboy? She is a seventy-five year old Armenian woman."

"Shush. Shush."

I stare at the screen when I see someone coming down. Oh this guy's tanked. He stumbles down. Who is it? Oh, he's two doors down the hall. He's stopping in front of our door. Oh God. Have I caught my thief. He's not reaching for the papers. Oh no. It looks like he's going to throw up. Go away. Go away. Go away. Wooo. That was close. He left.

An hour goes by with nothing happening. "Is this what stakeouts are like?" Peeta asks.

"Usually. Long and boring. Except now you're here." He sits on my lap. "Get up. Get up. Some one is there."

"Oh it's only Mrs. Hirshfeld." Peeta remarks. She comes into the hall and picks up the papers.

"Shit. It's her." I get up and make a beeline for the door. I open it.

"Good morning Mrs. Hirshfeld."

"Good Morning Mrs. Mellark."

"Anything new in the papers this morning?"

"I don't know. I haven't read them yet."

"Well, Mrs. Hirshfeld. We need to talk. We can do it here or do it at the station. Your choice."

"I think I want to consult my lawyer."

I stare at her and now the game is on. Who will win this staring contest. I think I have her where I want her when suddenly a thought comes into my mind.

He He He Exploding Pigeons.

* * *

Thanks for attending The Wedding.

Extra thanks to Kayola15 for being my soundboard.

I'm a new author. Please review. They all help. Good, bad or indifferent.

If you enjoyed it and want to help in choosing the sequel please visit the poll on my page.

In the meantime please visit FireGirl and Aftermath. They are dramatic pieces.

Again thanks!


	14. Chapter 14 The Sequel is Here

The sequel to The Wedding is here. It's called "We're Having a Baby. Go to my page. Have a good read.


End file.
